


Начало

by Nemhain



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первые встречи Кроуфорда и Шульдиха вдали от Санрюдзин, во время которых они делили не только схожие мысли и идеи, но и чувства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Отступники

Бортпроводницы уже все глаза проглядели на красавца гайджина, летевшего первым классом. Да и то, дело было не в его экзотичном виде, а в непонятной волне возбуждения и радости, исходившей от него. Девушки тихонько перешёптывались и похихикивали, словно школьницы, стреляя глазками в его сторону.  
Сидевший перед гайджином бизнесмен, до колик боявшийся высоты и входивший в самолёт с кривой ухмылкой трупа на похоронах, уже полчаса идиотически улыбался, глядя в иллюминатор.  
Дама через проход вовсю болтала со своей соседкой, хотя в начале полёта косила взглядом в её сторону с явным презрением. Причем, обсуждали японки вовсе не чайную церемонию, что подошло бы их возрасту, и даже не последний приём в американском посольстве в Токио, где обе, судя по виду, несомненно были, а новую коллекцию французского нижнего белья.  
Гайджин попросил минералки.  
Стюардессы, долго не споря, «скинулись», чтобы всё было по-честному. Счастливица, прихватив бутылку Evian и стакан, показала проигравшим язык. По дороге она запнулась об отвёрнутый угол паласа, засмотревшись на вольготно раскинувшегося в кресле пассажира, но всё обошлось…

Шульдих старался выглядеть спокойным. И, может быть, это даже получалось. Но контролировать и экранировать свои эмоции полностью не мог. Особенно теперь, когда он за тысячу миль от паранормов, фанатично преданных Розенкройц. Теперь, когда впереди мелькает свет… Он терпеть не мог эту метафору, про туннель и выход, тем более, что обычно оказывался тем, кого привязали к рельсами перед несущимся на всех парах поездом, но в своём радостном беспокойстве не мог найти ничего актуальней. Как не смог перед полётом не надеть один из лучших костюмов, словно собирался на праздник. Как не смог пару минут назад не улыбнуться вежливой стюардессе, выполнившей его заказ, заставив ту покраснеть до кончиков ушей. Не мог сдержать нетерпения… Надеялся, что пророк не изменился…  
Он помнил этот лихорадочный блеск в карих глазах, тускневший с тем, как Брэд Кроуфорд становился старше. А, впрочем, пересекались-то они всего трижды: обучающий центр Розенкройц – это вам не летняя школа. Шульдих хотел верить, что тот просто научился прятать свои мысли и обманывать почти так же хорошо как он сам. Телепат надеялся, что на земле его встретит тот самый острый прищур свободолюбивого несломленного паранорма.  
«Наш самолёт совершит посадку в Токио через двадцать минут» - сообщил динамик голосом старшей проводницы, мигнуло извечное «пристегнуть ремни», а вместе с ним загорелось ярче и раздражавшее весь полёт «Не курить!». Впрочем, успокоиться телепату сейчас не помог бы и блок сигарет. Он чуть не взвыл: как вытерпеть ещё столько времени, он не знал. Впрочем, выбор был небогатый: сойти прямо сейчас он не мог – телекинез в его способностях не числился.  
Он искренне считал, что вся эта какофония чувств ему с некоторых пор недоступна. По крайней мере, не столь ярко. Так нет же, неуверенность, предвкушение, нетерпение и страх, что он ошибся, клокотали внутри вовсю. Он понимал, что это, в конце концов, не этично так себя вести: он – хладнокровный убийца. Да, слишком эмоциональный для своей профессии, но жестокий и обозлённый. Безжалостный. А не подросток, который только и мечтает, чтобы родители поехали по делам, дабы убежать гулять допоздна. И даже это сознание не помогало.  
Убийца… Да! Пожалуй! И вот уж что-что, а выбор профессии его совесть не мучил. Он вообще редко с ней встречался. С совестью этой. Кажется, она уже давно задохнулась, умерла под грузом бездыханных тел. Да уж, на ней кроме «табельных» тел – две расформированных команды. И обе – из-за смерти большей их части. Зачем?  
Он встряхнул рыжей шевелюрой. Нет, ну так просто нельзя успокоиться.  
Так зачем? Затем, чтобы найти таких же, как он. Потому что его не смогли сломать. Потому что он не мог просто ждать, сложа руки. Шульдих задыхался среди этих слепых. И не собирался умирать бок о бок с ними в очередной глупой миссии. Он помнил гулкие пустые унылые коридоры обучающих баз. Помнил доведённые до автоматизма действия своих партнёров по боевым спаррингам. Но лучше всего он помнил ту пустоту во взглядах этих «партнёров» и тот огонь фанатизма, вспыхивавший в них при слове «Розенкройц». Они были сломлены и подчинены. Полностью. Их разумы и души принадлежали проклятой организации. Они становились всего лишь мыслящими роботами. И своих целей у них не было. А у кого были… те долго не жили.  
Но ему удалось обвести своих патронов, Санрюдзин, вокруг пальца. А теперь он искал того, кто так же, как и он сам, хранил в глубине своего сознания Мечту, понимая, что одному ему не воплотить её в реальность…

Как только подали «рукав» и была открыта дверь, гайджин резко вскочил со своего места и, схватив небольшой чемодан с верхней полки, кинулся на выход, не дожидаясь приглашений. Стюардесса хотела было его остановить, но он пробежал слишком быстро. Его сияющая и дрожащая улыбка надолго запомнилась впечатлительной девушке.

А вот теперь от страха начало подводить живот. Чёрт! Да он так последний раз перед «выпускной» встречей с Санрюдзин волновался! Телепат попытался смирить шаг: так мелькать перед камерами наблюдения аэропорта было просто небезопасно.  
Он проскочил к паспортному контролю. Очереди почти не было, но это не побудило Шульдиха к примерному поведению. Оттеснив одного японца, он даже не озаботился коротким сообщением в сознание, что он здесь стоял. Не обращая внимания на скромные протесты на непривычном, но уже более менее воспринимаемом языке, немец прошёл мимо таможенников…

Холодные карие глаза, спрятанные за затемнёнными стёклами очков…  
\- Не стоило так спешить, - нейтрально и невыразительно. И секундная искорка смеха в глубине взгляда, прорезанная мыслью о свободе и знанием, что он – такой же: отступник.  
Шульдих откинул голову назад и громко рассмеялся. Чисто и от души.  
Теперь он знал – у них может получиться!


	2. Больше, чем ложь

Кроуфорд читал газету и честно пытался вникнуть в сегодняшние котировки акций на биржах, последние политические новости и криминальные события международного масштаба, но никак не мог сконцентрироваться на информации. Что-то неприятно сквозило в мыслях. И ни малейшего желания вникать в это «что-то» у Пророка не было. Просто потому, что он подозревал: его рациональному существу это совершенно не понравится.

На столе одиноко стояла уже пустая чашка. Есть совершенно не хотелось. А черный крепкий кофе, сваренный на двоих, весь уже перекочевал в желудок Пророка. Смутное недовольство не унималось. Он сложил газету, кинул её на стол и положил сверху очки.

Зло посмотрел в сторону двери и отправился одеваться.

С утра пораньше была запланирована встреча с нанимателем, указанным Санрюдзин, политиком и бюрократом, метящим на высшие посты города Токио. Он хотел не краткосрочного контракта, но ЭсЦет согласились, потому что были у них свои виды в Японии, а от таких людей, как господин Такатори, можно получить весьма неординарную информацию. А Шварц оставалось только подчиниться.

Но лично Кроуфорду эта затея не нравилась, хотя сулила определенные преимущества: как только они сработаются с Такатори , привязь на их шеях может ослабнуть. Тем не менее, на встречу он собирался без особого энтузиазма.

Контракт обещал быть затяжным настолько, что Брэду пришло предложение расширись Шварц до четырех-пяти паранормов. Он обдумывал предложение. Ему это было с одной стороны на руку, с другой – только и смотри, как бы ешё больше не связало руки. Но это всё – долгосрочная перспектива. А сейчас… Сейчас ему был нужен Шульдих! Телепат был необходим ему на сегодняшней встрече.

Но противоречия разрывали Оракула только изнутри. На его лице обосновались неколебимые спокойствие и уверенность. И не было даже сжимающихся кулаков, хотя вряд ли он на самом деле хотел приложить причину своего неуравновешенного состояния нахальной мордой об пол.

Как любой рациональный человек он понимал, что не в состоянии на ситуацию повлиять. Как можно повлиять на взрослого и самостоятельного человека? Да и с какой стати ему нужно на него влиять? Неужели его это беспокоит?

Не должно бы. Но беспокоило.

Проводить с этой рыжей бестией разъяснительную беседу на тему того, что своими ночными прогулками он ставит под удар свою жизнь, а также работоспособность команды, потому что другого такого опытного и достаточно сильного паранорма найти будет тяжело, было бесполезно. Хотя бы уже потому что попробуй убей телепата, взращенного в Розенкройц… Также Оракул абсолютно твердо понимал, что его новый подчиненный чертовски любит жизнь. И инстинкт самосохранения у него развит просто великолепно. Он любит рисковать, но всегда знает, где проходит грань: ходить по канату надо рвом, из которого торчат тысячи копий, – в его крови, да только имея качественную страховку.

А все остальное его не касалось. Хотя бы потому, что он прекрасно понимал рыжего, вырвавшегося из душных сетей наблюдателей Розенкройцт хотя бы на толику. И не собирался затягивать аркан на его шее уже своими руками. Вроде не собирался…

Но лишь только Кроуфорд позволял себе подумать, что Шульдих ошивается ночью где-то в Роппонги или Шибуя, а может, где-нибудь похлеще, ищет сомнительных развлечений в эмоциональном ключе где-нибудь в Кабуки-тё, злость не замедляла оказать свои клыки. Даже при знании Оракула, что телепат скорей всего просто шляется по ночному городскому парку, «зависает» в элитных клубах или снимает номер-люкс лучшего отеля, приводя туда обворожительных светских дам, а вовсе не проституток. Телепат любил сопротивление и искал его во всем. Найти же его среди падших – невозможно.

Но это не успокаивало Кроуфорда.

И он всё равно запретить Шульдиху ничего не мог.

Его предупреждали, что рыжеволосая бестия просто невыносима. Он же был уверен, что справиться. К тому же, любой паранорм невыносим. Оракулу нужен был телепат. И выбирая из нескольких предложенных вариантов, он искал вовсе не выдающиеся способности, а неподчинение Розенкройц. В чем, в чем, а по этому показателю Шульдих лидировал. В мелочах, конечно же, но Кроуфорд знал – кто не повинуется в главном, долго не живет.

Шульдих был нужен ему, чтобы вырваться. Однажды. Оракул создавал группу убийц не для Розенкройц, а для себя. Нет, не так. Для того, чтобы получить свободу от удушающей хватки.

Пока что он нашел только очередной повод для головной боли и подозревал, что это лишь начало. Однако же, менять ничего не желал. Нет, он не был мазохистом в душе, но редкие вспышки гнева и ненависти в глубоких синих глазах, когда Розенкройц поручали очередную «уборку мусора», были ему необходимы, чтобы не сдаться и ждать момента. Более никто не давал такого стимула искать и ходить по лезвию, высчитывая вероятности на самой грани, более никто так бесцеремонно не напоминал о Мечте.

Шульдих был эгоистом. Ему было душно под колпаком. У него свербило в одном месте, чтобы поскорее от него избавиться. А Оракулу оставалось лишь осаждать это усердие. И главное было не переиграть – потому что веревку Кроуфорда со своей шеи телепату снять намного проще, чем узду Розенкройц. Особенно, в порыве эмоций, на которые он никогда не скупится.

Кроуфорд был склонен к самоанализу. Как любой рациональный индивид. Но он даже знать не хотел, почему ему сейчас так муторно. Нет, почему ему муторно каждый раз, когда Шульдих не ночует дома. Он совершенно не собирался понимать, зачем ещё ему нужен телепат кроме как для работы и возможной совместной диверсии.

За этими мыслями Кроуфорд уже вышел в коридор, принялся обуваться, попутно застегивая рубашку.

Решительно и тяжело хлопнула входная дверь.

\- Ты опоздал, - сухо сообщил Кроуфорд.

Из-за спины послышался легкий смешок.

«Да что ты, - мысленное послание текло лениво. – У меня ещё десять минут».

Брэд обернулся и замер. Он, конечно, знал, что увидит, но каждый раз это задевало его всё больше и больше… А таким он и вовсе видел его впервые. Всё-таки «шлюхой» телепат не был.

Шульдих опирался на стену коридора так, словно без неё стоять не мог. Отвратительный, но отчего-то любимый рыжим зелёный кардиган валялся на полу, брюки были измяты, белая рубашка расстегнута до середины груди, и измазана в крови, сочившейся из пары глубоких царапин на бледной коже. Царапин жестоких и явно не от женский ногтей. Откуда Пророк знал?.. Шея телепата была покрыта засосами, шевелюра перепутана вконец, точно немец в жизни с расческой не общался. Выглядел он … жалко? Скорее, удовлетворенно и слегка счастливо. А довольная блаженная улыбка и тень жгучего томления в синеве глаз вызывала у Пророка жгучее желание молодецким ударом сбить эту самую блажь с красивого мужского лица. Кроуфорд вскипел мгновенно, но надеялся, что сумел подавить в себе эту злость. Резко бросив взгляд на часы, он холодно сообщил:

\- У тебя восемь минут.

Шульдих отлип от стены и пошел в сторону своей комнаты. Брэд не мог не заметить, что идёт он несколько странно. Чересчур осторожно.

\- Неужели ты нашел, наконец, приключений на свою задницу? – не удержался Оракул. Вообще-то, он подразумевал, что телепат ввязался не в тот кулачный бой, в который следовало. Только под конец фразы он понял, насколько оказался прав.

\- И тебя тоже волнует моя задница? – на этот раз рыжий снизошёл до слов. Похабность и тонкая нотка игры в тоне звучали настолько отчетливо, что Кроуфорд подумал было, что телепат всё ещё пьян. Как ещё можно было объяснить этот «легкий» флирт, Пророк не знал. Его выдержки едва хватило, чтобы спокойно ответить:

\- Нет. У тебя уже шесть минут.

Но голос все равно вздрогнул под конец. То ли от бешенства, то ли…

Шульдих ухмыльнулся ещё шире и скрылся, наконец, в своей комнате. Телепат знал, что Оракул врёт. И не сомневался, кому.

Брэд впечатал кулак в стену.

Телепат был невыносим! Но и ответ Пророка – невыносим не менее.

Как падение в пропасть.

Ведь больше всего Кроуфорд ненавидел лгать самому себе…


End file.
